My Persian Drabbles
by Hisa Kumini
Summary: Filled with random drabbles, Drabbles of Timestyle thing. Not only will there be drabbles for my story series, Golden Darkness, but there will be guest stars like Kaida and Ryuujin from Rhea's Dark Dreams stories!


A crossover drabble that crosses Rhea's Dark Dreams story and my Golden Darkness Within the Sand story. And before you ask, yes, I did ask her if I could do this.

This happens in a random pocket of time that has nothing to do with either story.

* * *

It was a pretty big dinner. Okay, so the only people there were the Prince, Farah, Halice and Manar, but it was still pretty big considering that fact. It was pretty calm too, and there was only some mild conversation. Everything seemed pretty normal. Meanwhile, in a different timeline... "How are we going to get out of this one, Kaida? It's too small a space here for your Inner Demons, and we can't take them all out on our own." 

"That's when I do this." Kaida said and grabbed the Prince's arm. Immediately there after, she teleported. Something seemed strange to her this time, though, and she already knew that they weren't going to where she wanted. No, instead, they appeared in a large dining hall, like the one in the place. Exactly like the one in the place. Only problem was that there seemed to be some people there that, well, should be there. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

Everyone looked up at the person who yelled. This was going to be quite the awkward moment. "I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing in my palace." The Prince said, standing. That's when things got confusing.

"Yeah, you tell them, Prince... Wait, huh?" Kaida looked to the Prince(who, for organization purposes, we'll call Ryuujin), then at the Prince at the table. "Hold up, if you're the Prince--" She pointed to the Prince. "And you're also the Prince--" This time, she pointed to Ryuujin. "Then whose the real Prince?!"

"I am." Both Ryuujin and the Prince said in unison, who then looked to each other. "You cannot be the Prince, I am the Prince!" They said together again.

Farah stood and pointed to the Prince. "He is the Prince. I know because I am engaged to him." And now, hell.

"_You're_ engaged to him? Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I am the one whose going to marry the _real_ Prince, isn't that right?" Kaida looked to Ryuujin, who nodded. "See? Told ya."

Manar frowned. "We went through hell with this guy. He is the real Prince!"

"Well, kid, I went through worse of a hell with Kaida here."

"QUIET!" Halice yelled, getting very annoyed. "Arguing about it isn't getting us anywhere! I think that we should at least test them to find out who's the real Prince." she said sternly, then looked at both Princes. "What's the thing you regret most about what you've ever done?"

"Opening the Hourglass." both Ryuujin and the Prince said at the same time. Halice blinked, not expecting that reaction from both of them. She looked to Farah, who would know what to ask next.

Farah sighed as she thought of what to ask. It was a good thing that the Prince had told her the entire story of what he went through. "What is... my secret word?"

Both the Prince and Ryuujin paused before continuing, knowing only the real Prince would know this. "Kakolukia." they said in unison, again. Everyone's jaws would have hit the floor if it wasn't for the fact that they were firmly attached to their heads. "How do you know that word? Only I am suppose to know that word." Ryuujin and the Prince said together again.

"Okay... I think I've figured out what's going on now... You both know what the Dahaka is, right?" As Halice asked, both Princes nodded. "Then... They're both the Prince."

"Woah, wait up there, sis. How can they both be the Prince?"

"Easy, different timelines." This time, almost everyone hit the floor. Except Halice and Kaida. "That's what happened when Manar and I were thrown back in time, I think. Something the Prince, our Prince, did, changed our timeline, and destroyed the time that we would be in right now. And for them, the Prince met her--" she pointed to Kaida. "--and changed their timeline."

Kaida raised an eyebrow. "How do you know this?"

"Call it a hunch."

"They how did we get to be in this timeline? Or even better, how do we get back?"

"I don't know. You could try doing what ever you were doing before you got here."

Kaida nodded. That sounded reasonable enough. "Okay, we were fighting, and I teleported, and we came here. So if I teleport again, we should go back, right?" Halice nodded. "Okay then. Guess I would be seeing you guys again. But if I do, see ya." With that, Kaida grabbed Ryuujins arm and disappeared.

"She was kinda cute." the Prince said after he was sure she was gone.

"It's just because she's exotic."


End file.
